


Равнодушие Шайлоу

by HaruIchigo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одинаковые имена, похожее прошлое, и неопределённое настоящее, неожиданно связавшее их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равнодушие Шайлоу

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Используются цитаты из книги Т. Харриса "Красный дракон"  
> 2)Используются цитаты из эссе Сальвадора Дали "Святой Себастьян", стихотворения Лорки "Дон ящерица" и ещё, тысячи их.

   
  
| 

Щёлкнул замочек на ошейнике и освобождённый Лео пулей понёсся вверх по склону. Его тощая рыжая спина мелькала в яркой, густой траве, будто бегущий огонёк. Грег Андерсон даже не пытался за ним угнаться, - он поднимался на холм медленно, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
Ежедневная прогулка к одинокому дереву и обратно - вот всё, на что он решался после инфаркта.  
Грегу было семьдесят два года, Лео - два, и он давно уже добежал до вершины, даже не запыхавшись - плясал теперь вокруг раскидистого дуба, ворча и лая на что-то.  
"Опять белка", - подумал Грег, остановившись передохнуть на полпути. Холм был крутой, на границе с промзоной; с него открывался вид на далёкий, переливающийся Чесапикский залив, на пригород и старшую школу Элтем.  
Это было самое спокойное место, которое он знал, - этакая зона отчуждения, где он никогда ни с кем не сталкивался. Только для него. Тут он смотрел на Персеиды с лучшим другом Робом. Тут впервые поцеловал Терезу Джун после танцев и вырезал на дубовой коре их имена.  
Терезы Джун давно не было, а имя осталось.  
Втайне, Грег надеялся, что следующий инфаркт застанет его здесь, на скамейке. Не в старческом скрипучем доме, пахнущем плесенью и горелым луком, а там, где он пережил лучшие моменты.  
Лео всё не унимался. В его заливистом лае чувствовался неподдельный страх.  
С залива подул свежий ветер, облако на тёмной подкладке закрыло солнце.  
\- Что там, мальчик, а? - Грег захромал быстрее. Он надеялся, что его голос успокоит пса, но тот не обращал на него внимания. Его лай доносился откуда-то с другой стороны ствола.  
Можно было опуститься на скамейку. Передохнуть. Унять щемящую боль в груди и не смотреть пока, что Лео там нашёл.  
Но он посмотрел.  
  
***  
После всего, что Грэм видел в жизни, этот труп его не ужаснул. Похмелье после вчерашнего чувствовалось сильнее, - это было хорошо. Физическая боль и гадкое ощущение во рту отвлекали от ненужных эмоций.  
Но с жалостью к старику он всё равно ничего не мог поделать.  
Старик лежал на скамейке, укрытый белой клеёнкой, а рыжий пёс сидел рядом, положив лобастую голову ему на грудь, и смотрел на Грэма влажными карими глазами.  
Они не имели к убийству никакого отношения, им просто не повезло. Собака нашла труп, хозяин вызвал полицию... но таблетки свои принять не успел. Белые капсулы так и остались, разбросанные, на утоптанной земле.  
Грэм снял резиновую перчатку, потрепал пса между ушами и вернулся к Зеллеру. Зеллер что-то обсуждал с Прайсом и замолк, когда он подошёл, но Грэм успел явственно расслышать слово "перегар". Пусть. Они ещё имели право быть скептиками на его счёт, - боль от потери Беверли Кац была слишком свежа, а тут на её место, - на место лучшего судмедэксперта, - пихнули никому не известного алкоголика из Флориды. С несчастливым именем, которое тоже никаких хороших ассоциаций не вызывало.  
В первый же день на новом месте судмедэксперт Уилл Грэм решительно сменил бейджик на халате и стал Билли Грэхэмом.  
Исковерканное, почти чужое имя его устраивало, оно не относилось к нему и никому ничего не говорило. Виргиния его устраивала тоже - здесь мало кто слышал про Кровавый Август - доктора Салазара и его медсестру. И агента ФБР, расстрелявшего в них две обоймы.  
Здесь был свой герой - Чесапикский потрошитель, маньяк-эмпат, тоже тронувшийся умом, но основательно, а не наполовину, но все на месте преступления нет-нет да и думали невзначай: что бы сказал сейчас "настоящий" Уилл?  
"Я работаю с доказательствами", - напомнил себе Грэм. - "Я не профайлер".  
В который раз.  
Они с Зеллером уже взяли необходимые образцы и отфотографировали труп со всех сторон, но нелегко было заставить себя уйти, перестать смотреть и видеть.  
По сути, по замыслу преступника, это была картина - слишком уж чётко он выверил композицию. К тому же, Грэму казалось, что он уже где-то это видел: голый молодой человек в изящной позе: одна нога полусогнута, руки связаны над головой натуральной пеньковой верёвкой, невидящий взгляд ищет что-то в листве, рот безвольно приоткрыт.  
Из этого розового, аккуратно накрашенного помадой рта, Грэм лично вытащил влажную от холодной слюны записку.  
 _"Ирония, как уже было сказано, это нагота. Но ирония — также и боль святого, поскольку ее «можно сосчитать»"._  
Набрано на компьютере, отпечатано на струйном принтере, - бездушная записка.  
Стрелы были интереснее. Одна в бедре, чуть выше колена, одна - в животе ниже пупка, одна под ребром, одна под мышкой.  
Никаких отпечатков - только сперма и синяки: на бёдрах, на шее...  
И слюна.  
Этот ублюдок его всего обслюнявил.  
\- Что думаете?  
Грэм вздрогнул. Он решил было, что вопрос обращён к нему и приготовился перечислять Прайсу необходимые анализы, но оказалось, что спрашивал подошедший Кроуфорд. И спрашивал не его.  
Этого человека Грэм видел впервые: некрасивый, элегантный, в шикарном костюме, он выглядел странно и неуместно среди небритых, усталых федералов в форменных куртках.  
Доктор Лектер, психоаналитик. Зеллер как-то упомянул его, пошутив что-то там про гомосексуализм и вычурные галстуки. Грэм тогда из вежливости улыбнулся, но разговор не поддержал.  
Галстук у доктора и правда оказался впечатляющий - с какими-то ползучими цветами.  
\- Очень чистая работа, - Лектер говорил с приятной хрипотцой и мягким, неопознаваемым акцентом, в котором чудилось что-то восточно-европейское, дисгармонирующее с азиатскими скулами. - Я бы сказал, стерильная. На первый взгляд в ней нет индивидуальности, сплошные цитаты. Тот, кого мы ищем, либо постмодернист, либо близок к синдрому Аспергера.  
\- И какие цитаты вы нашли? - вопрос вырвался у Грэма сам собой. Лектер повернулся к нему; он чем-то напоминал ящерицу, замершую на солнце.  
"В своем сюртуке зеленом..." - вспомнил Грэм какие-то знакомые строчки. - "похожий одновременно на дьявола и на аббата, подтянут, весьма корректен, в воротничке крахмальном... как там дальше..."  
\- Святой Себастьян, - пояснил доктор всё тем же доброжелательным тоном. - Один из самых растиражированных образов, его любили художники Ренессанса. В нашем случае, судя по положению тела, имелась в виду работа Гвидо Рени.  
Он выдержал вежливую паузу и протянул руку.  
\- Насколько я помню, мы с вами не знакомы. Ганнибал Лектер.  
Грэм снял перчатку и ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Уилл Грэм.  
Не успел прикусить язык. Ещё не привык к "Билли Грэхэму".  
На мгновение Лектер опустил глаза, будто пытаясь подавить нечто.  
\- У вас стойкий загар. Вы - Уильям Грэм из Флориды, который...  
"Нет, только не надо..." - краем глаза Грэм заметил, что Зеллер с Прайсом уже отращивают по лишней паре ушей. Сейчас эта зализанная ящерица в дорогом пиджаке сболтнёт про Кровавый Август. При одной мысли шрамы на животе начинали ныть.  
\- ...написал работу об определении времени смерти по активности насекомых?  
Можно выдохнуть.  
\- Да. Но лучше почитайте Манта и Нуортеву у Тедески. Они лучше разбираются.  
\- Несомненно, у них больше таблиц и графиков. Не обижайтесь.  
\- Никаких обид, я сам так думаю.  
Грэм всё пытался вспомнить, что Лектер забыл на месте преступления, а разговор о Тедески натолкнул его на внезапную мысль.  
Этот человек был заменой, отражением Уилла Грэма так же, как Грэхэм-судмедэскперт - неуклюжей попыткой заменить Беверли Кац.  
Беседа двух "неполноценных".  
\- Что скажете о записке? - на этот раз, вопрос Кроуфорда был адресован обоим.  
\- Она уже на пути в лабораторию, - Грэм достал из кармана халата записную книжку и протянул доктору. - Я переписал текст. Может, вам это что-то скажет.  
Лектер смерил быстрым взглядом его резиновые перчатки и не прикоснулся к книжке. Он быстро пробежал глазами короткие строчки прямо из рук, нахмурил лоб.  
\- Думаю, это цитата Сальвадора Дали. Впрочем, могу ошибаться. Он писал эссе о Святом Себастьяне, своего рода манифест победы Священной Объективности над иррациональным.  
\- Разбираетесь в искусстве? - Грэм впервые посмотрел на него пристально. По-настоящему пристально, но доктор легко выдержал взгляд его холодных голубых глаз, хотя даже сам Грэм, порой отворачивался от зеркала, - не мог смотреть.  
\- Это моё хобби.  
\- Грэхэм, вы тут не на приёме, давайте к делу! Следы, отпечатки пальцев, волоски, - докладывайте обо всём, что нашли. Что по стрелам?  
Джек был зол, и Грэм боялся, что сейчас покраснеет, - он уже чувствовал, как наливается жаром шея, как выступают пятна на щеках. Ещё секунда, и Кроуфорда хлестнёт обратно его же раздражением.  
Нет. Нет. Спокойно.  
Он отвернулся к "святому Себастьяну", но стало только хуже, - процесс будто уже запустился сам собой.  
 _...слабое сопротивление, - последние, почти оргазмические судороги удушаемого. Вес мальчика в руках, - нести его вверх по склону было тяжело, особенно со всеми этими торчащими стрелами. Да, стрелы были раньше.  
Оттягиваешь пальцами тугую тетиву, - ни одной промашки, ни одной осечки за годы тренировок. В перчатках, конечно.  
А до стрел...  
Сделать его красивым. Подравнять волосы, обрезать ногти. "Нарисовать" лицо, как говорят женщины.  
И..._  
\- Жертва была ещё жива, - Грэм повёл плечами, вылезая из чужой шкуры, стряхивая её с себя. - Стрелы не втыкали, убийца стрелял из лука шагов с десяти, точнее сказать не могу, нужна баллистическая экспертиза. Отпечатков нет, жизненно-важные органы не повреждены. Смерть наступила в результате удушения.  
Лектер подошёл ближе, наклонился, разглядывая оперение торчащей из бедра стрелы. Грэм сцепил руки в замок. Ему казалось, что доктор хочет потрогать труп, провести пальцами по бледной коже, и это желание жгло так же, как раздражение Кроуфорда.  
\- Может, он промахнулся несколько раз и решил, что проще придушить? - встрял Прайс.  
\- Нет, - Лектер выпрямился, жгучее ощущение ушло. - Таков его замысел. По одной версии легенды ни одна стрела не задела жизненно-важных органов. По другой - расстрелянный римскими солдатами Себастьян чудесным образом воскрес. Наш художник не хочет, чтобы его творение воскресало.  
\- Значит, мы ищем мужчину, образованного, всерьёз тренирующегося стрелять из лука...  
\- Это не просто тренировочные стрелы, - вырвалось у Грэма. - Антиквариат. У него есть деньги, у него есть вкус, только фантазии нет. С первого взгляда больше похоже на... репродукции. Но он не подражатель другого маньяка, значит, мы упускаем какую-то деталь.  
Он заметил, что все смотрят на него и прикусил язык. Его дело - собирать улики, проводить анализ. Он больше не составляет психологических портретов, не определяет модус операнди. Он судмедэксперт. Не психолог и не следователь.  
\- Мне нечего добавить к словам мистера Грэхэма, - Лектер кивнул ему, как бы благодаря, и Грэм вдруг понял, что он прекрасно знает про Кровавый Август.  
И ему интересно.  
  
***  
Голая белая стена в его маленькой квартирке превратилась в алтарь. Реньери, Рубенс, Перуджино, Рафаэль, Эль Греко, Тициан, Портанья... Юноши и мужчины, голые, со связанными руками. Никто не смотрит на зрителя: одни закатывают глаза и приоткрывают губы, другие созерцают землю, смиренные, как жертвенные овечки. В них больше секса и кокетства, чем настоящих страданий.  
В центре, бок о бок, фотография Святого Себастьяна Виргинского, как его уже прозвал "Тэттлер" и увеличенный снимок пятнадцатилетнего Брайана Вэйкфилда, - карточка из школьного ежегодника.  
Ничего общего на первый взгляд.  
Однажды вечером, Брайан намазался лосьоном от прыщей, снял резинку с немытых волос, сунул в чехол бас-гитару и поехал со своей группой в третьесортный балтиморский клуб "Агония", играть на разогреве у каких-то "My sweet dead princess".  
После концерта исчез и никто его больше не видел, пока Грег Андерсон, семидесяти двух лет, не решил выгулять собаку.  
Рядом - Святой Себастьян Даремский. Северная Каролина.  
Снова холм с одиноким деревом. Камень, на который труп опирается коленом. Стрела между рёбрами, стрела в бедре. В ветке над головой, в стволе дерева.  
Эту "инсталляцию" Лектер опознал как картину Эль Греко. Мальчика опознали как Томаса Валеску из Хай-Пойнта, - старшая школа, футбольная команда, сбежал из дома после того как пьяный отец его ударил.  
Никто не просил Грэма устраивать из своей комнатушки Национальную галерею. Его дело - химия, экспертиза, патологическая анатомия. Он больше не следователь и не профайлер...  
Но совсем рядом какой-то больной урод убивал подростков, детей. Насиловал их и расстреливал из лука. Очередной безумный сукин сын вроде Чесапикского Потрошителя или доктора Салазара, который улыбался даже с целой обоймой свинца в башке. Улыбался, заливая кровью свой дорогущий письменный стол.  
Свою натуру можно спрятать от других, но как заставить себя не участвовать?  
Грэму остро не хватало своего взгляда. Он не знал этих мальчиков, не понимал, что их связывало: они были разного роста и телосложения, из совершенно разных семей. Разные штаты, города, никаких общих друзей и знакомых, никаких общих интересов.  
Грэму требовалось войти в их жизнь, в них: осмотреть комнаты, поговорить с родителями...  
Нет. Больше никаких одиноких комнат.  
Стерильная, белая лаборатория, - разве он не сам этого хотел? Зачем тогда он сидит теперь на надувном матрасе, пьёт свой виски со льдом и пялится, пялится в стену?  
Он пытался вспомнить себя подростком. Длинный, худой, улыбчивый, но стоит кому-то сунуться дальше этой улыбки, как опускается предупреждающий шлагбаум: не лезь дальше.  
Из-за частых переездов всегда новичок в классе; всегда новые друзья и новые прощания, а чтоб не прощаться, легче вообще не заводить друзей. Отец постоянно в отъезде, и он по вечерам бегает трусцой или просто бродит по лугам в одиночестве, лишь бы не сидеть в пустом, сумеречном доме. Сбивает ивовым прутом головки чертополоха и иммортелей, в карманах всегда держит сэндвичи в плёнке и кидает куски дружелюбным бродячим собакам.  
Что бы он сделал, если б встретил тогда странного человека?  
  
Дождь сбегал по стеклу потоками, тень от воды накрывала комнату, струясь, как бесконечная вуаль.  
Грэм закрыл глаза.  
Вот он - подросток. В белой рубашке с коротким рукавом, в светлых серых брюках, - это какая-то из тех школ, где заставляли носить форму, да. Весь золотистый, как ржаное поле вокруг, - солнце тепло высвечивает почти невидимый светлый пушок на загорелых руках, зажигает искрами выгоревший завиток над шеей. Колоски ему по пояс и перекатываются под ветром волнами.  
Он останавливается.  
Он видит... кого? Тёмная фигура против солнца, тяжело разглядеть.  
Это мужчина, точно. И он не выглядит опасным, - самый обычный.  
На пустом шоссе, прямо у кромки поля припаркован его фургон. В фургоне ведь гораздо удобнее перевозить тела, но он не должен привлекать внимания. Никого не должно удивить, почему он тут стоит. Что-то скучное. Строительная компания? Перевозка мебели?  
Мужчина что-то говорит, что-то такое же обычное, как его внешность. Заблудился?  
Он сильный, спортсмен, наверняка в удобной, неслышной обуви. Если мальчик попытается убежать, он легко догонит.  
Но Грэм-подросток не бежит. Почему?  
Ни на одном трупе не найдено признаков сопротивления. Только следы сексуального насилия. Жертвы не сопротивлялись, поэтому, не сопротивлялся и Уилли Грэм.  
Нет, это не перевозка мебели, - и человек и фургон внушают доверие. Полиция? Скорая? Кто-то, кому не откажет даже самый осторожный и правильный.  
Убийца выбирает неосторожных и неправильных. Тех, для кого свои проблемы сейчас важнее, чем осторожность.  
Может, он обещает им деньги за помощь? И они помогают ему с какой-нибудь мелочью, например, поменять спустившее колесо.  
Грэму-подростку приятно щегольнуть тем, что он не какой-нибудь чистоплюй, что у него сильные, умелые руки, и он тысячу раз вот так помогал отцу.  
Приятно, когда взрослый просит о помощи, считает равным, поэтому, когда мужчина предлагает ему проехаться до ближайшего дайнера с красными липкими столами (он всего-то за поворотом на федеральную трассу, его даже можно увидеть с холма) выпить по кружечке светлого, он не может отказаться. Чертовски здорово, когда тебя принимают за восемнадцатилетнего.  
А дальше - хлороформ. Пшик в лицо из баллончика, потом тряпка к лицу, чтоб вернее.  
Тёмный кузов.  
Больно. Страшно. Этот тип, наверное, слишком долго ждал, - надсадно пыхтит и спускает минуты за три, но каждая минута в темноте как час.  
Во рту кляп из грязного полотенца, - махровый ворс так и прилипает к зубам. Руки связаны.  
Потом - сумерки. Свалка возле промзоны, заброшенного завода, обнесённого бетонным забором. На голых ступнях остаются рыжие следы ржавчины.  
Маньяк стреляет как Робин Гуд и каждый раз, когда натягивается тетива, Грэм зажмуривается и молится, чтобы он не попал хотя бы в этот раз, промахнулся, дал передышку, потому что Господи, как же больно, кто-нибудь...  
  
  
Телефон на матрасе ожил, загудел, заорал неожиданно громко и резко.  
Ошиблись номером.  
Лёд в виски совсем растаял.  
Это всё были фантазии, не подкреплённые никакими фактами, но какое-то время они оставались в голове, смешавшись с детскими воспоминаниями. Чтобы отвлечься, он снова взялся за отчёты Беверли Кац. Странно, но они успокаивали, помогали найти правильный ритм работы, открывали глаза на новые методы. Их чтение напоминало разговор с рассудительным другом, который умеет расставить по полочкам и объяснить все твои невнятные жалобы, - отличная прочистка мозгов.  
Она работала толково, обстоятельно, описания были предельно конкретные и детальные, но сухие.  
Кроме последних двух дел.  
На них голос Беверли, который Грэм слышал в голове, ровный, без эмоций, срывался. То были не её слова. Говоря грубо, начистоту, она, при всей своей педантичности, - добродетели судмедэскперта, - не смогла бы додуматься до таких простых и изящных разгадок.  
Будто ей подсказал сам убийца или кто-то, кто понимал его как самого себя.  
  
Работа на ФБР дала Грэму ключи от многих комнат. Включая ту, которую нельзя было открывать.  
Тёмный подвал Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
  
***  
Странно, что при таком шикарном особняке доктор Лектер не мог позволить себе секретаршу.  
Грэму неуютно было в шикарной приёмной, похожей на музей: он пришёл по простому, в чёрной футболке "Рамонес", в светлых джинсах, и теперь стыдливо прятал разбитые кроссовки под диван.  
Чесапикский потрошитель не имел к делу Художника никакого отношения, но это было уже почти личное.  
Беверли Кац умерла после того как кто-то стал ей помогать.  
Грэм видел её как живую: сильная, умная, волевая женщина, всего добивалась сама. Ей не нужна была чужая помощь, она не побежала бы за советом, если б была уверена, что справится сама. Ей помог кто-то близкий, она уважала этого человека как профессионала и прислушалась, когда он связал последние дела с... кем? Потрошителем? Кто ещё так убивал?  
Она ведь была осторожной, всегда точно подбирала слова, а значит, и действия её были такими же. Но что-то перевесило осторожность. Любопытство? Уверенность в собственной безопасности?  
Так бывает, когда вплотную приближаешься к цели, - сердце бьётся быстрее, остался один шаг...  
И тонкий лёд проламывается под ногой.  
Грэму казалось, что кто-то ей подтолкнул. Заставил вступить на лёд, зная, что она не удержится.  
Он не смог бы внятно объяснить свои подозрения и зачем вообще ему понадобилось в это лезть. Просто неуловимый след, оставшийся в кабинете от Беверли, - её энциклопедии с дарственными надписями, её баночки с чаем в шкафу и фотография мамы в столе, флакон духов от Ёджи, - все эти мелочи звали, просили его не отводить глаз. Не отворачиваться.  
И тогда, поливая "денежное дерево", в нише, тоже оставшееся от неё, Грэм подумал о Лектере, дружелюбном докторе, чья помощь ФБР была неоценима.  
Который наблюдал Уилла Грэма, Чесапикского маньяка.  
\- Прошу, входите.  
Они договорились на семь тридцать. Дверь кабинета отворилась ровно в это время.  
При первой встрече Лектер показался Грэму похожим на ящерицу, но стоило вглядеться глубже, как от этого впечатления ничего не оставалось.  
Не оставалось вообще ничего. Кристалльно-чистая вода без вкуса и запаха.  
Ощущение ослабло, как только доктор сел в кресло, педантично расстегнув пуговицу на пиджаке и закинув ногу на ногу; маленькие жесты и привычки всех делают человечнее.  
\- По телефону вы не сказали о цели визита, мистер Грэм. Нечто личное?  
\- Грэхэм. Билли Грэхэм. Можете звать меня Билли.  
\- Как угодно, - Лектер понимающе кивнул. - Не хотите ненужных ассоциаций, я понимаю.  
\- Особенно у вас, - Грэм сел напротив, откинулся на спинку. - Вы ведь были другом того Уилла?  
Доктор отвёл взгляд. Его тёмные, от природы чуть капризно выпяченные губы стали ещё капризнее.  
\- Я до сих пор его друг. Не знаю, к добру или к худу для нас обоих. Изучаете своего тёзку? Я знал его не так хорошо, как хотелось верить.  
Сочувствие легко прокралось в душу Грэма и теперь точило об неё коготки, как кошка, цепляя потаённые струны.  
Как там говорят? Худший способ грустить о ком-то — это быть с ним и понимать, что он никогда не будет твоим.  
Он сам хорошо прочувствовал это, когда ушла Молли. Они до сих пор перезванивались на Рождество и дни рождения, но с таким же успехом можно было ткнуть в телефонный справочник наугад и поздравить того, кто выпадет.  
Нельзя перескочить разом все стадии горя и сразу окунуться в тёплые воды принятия. Грэм не был уверен, что достиг его, но он уже прошёл куда больший путь к нему один и с бутылкой, чем Лектер со всем своим психоанализом.  
\- На самом деле, я пришёл поговорить о Беверли Кац. Кто-то помогал ей в последних расследованиях, и я пришёл к выводу, что это были вы.  
\- Помогал, не больше, чем вам или Джеку. Это должно быть в протоколах ФБР.  
\- И ваша помощь всегда была... - Грэм склонил голову к плечу. - Официальной? Санкционированной?  
\- Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём вы. - Интересно, но Лектер редко моргал. Реже, чем обычные люди, будто его тёплые карие глаза, на которые свет бросал холодные блики, были более влажными, чем у других.  
\- Она слишком близко подобралась к кому-то опасному, потому что её друг, человек, которому она доверяла, дал ей наводку. Её последние отчёты отличаются. Будто кто-то думал и говорил за неё.  
Лектер поёрзал в кресле, задумчиво коснулся губ, но тут же отнял руку от лица. Будто хотел сказать о чём-то, но не решался. Все его эмоции выглядели строго дозированными, идеально уместными и прекрасно отражающими внутреннее состояние.  
\- В любой другой ситуации... - неспешно начал он, будто всё ещё сомневаясь, - я назвал бы вам имя Уилла Грэма. Они с мисс Кац были друзьями, уважали друг друга. Но приписывать ему косвенное убийство было бы ошибочно. Мягко говоря. Скажите, Билл, вы ведь притупляете сознание алкоголем, потому что живое воображение и эмпатия заводят вас слишком далеко?  
Свет ушёл из его глаз. Они превратились в два немигающих тёмных омута. Грэм мог бы отшутиться и прямо сказать, что это не его дело, но ни раздражения, ни желания смягчить ситуацию не было. Он знал, что вопрос не праздный.  
\- Это правда, - просто ответил он, не упоминая о Молли, об одиночестве и чувстве вины. - Поэтому, я проверяю каждую деталь, улики и доказательства никогда не врут. Вы защищаете Уилла по привычке?  
Лектер тяжело вздохнул. В этом вздохе отчетливо слышалась тоска.  
\- Я стараюсь быть объективным. Уилл не коварный манипулятор и не чудовище, каким его все считают. Он мягкий, чувствительный человек, запутавшийся в иллюзиях и чужих масках. - Сильные, чуткие пальцы, - пальцы хирурга, пусть и бывшего, - ласково погладили подлокотник. Этот жест будто выдавал какое-то приятное тайное воспоминание. - Даже если он убивал, то не осознавал, что делает. И уж тем более, никогда не стал бы посылать мисс Кац на смерть. Она осталась одной из немногих, веривших в него. Такими людьми не разбрасываются.  
Брать реванш за вопрос про алкоголь, или нет? Грэм не раздумывал. Не потому что хотел уколоть Лектера, просто, образ далёкого, но незримо присутствовавшего в Бюро Уилла наконец-то начал проявляться, как невидимые чернила.  
ФБР полно призраков.  
Помогло бы это в деле Художника? Чёрт его знает. Грэм отдался стихии.  
\- А вы не думали, что он просто настолько хорошо манипулировал? Вами, например.  
\- Это вопрос доверия, Билл. - На этот раз Лектер не отвёл взгляд ни на секунду. - Я думаю, и в вашей жизни был момент выбора между верой и неверием. Обычно, у людей подобный кризис связан с религией или семейной жизнью и сложно сказать, какой случай интимнее. Я выбрал веру в своего друга.  
Грэму вдруг отчего-то стало неловко. Казалось, воздух в кабинете потеплел, стал мягким и бархатным. Как-то незаметно они дошли до темы, которую ему не хотелось поднимать. Не хотелось заглядывать в непонятную бездну, которую он, не в силах закрыть, кое-как забросал всяким хламом, водрузив сверху отношения с Молли.  
\- Он был только другом? Или... мы по-разному понимаем это слово?  
Казалось, на секунду этот вопрос привёл доктора в замешательство, но вежливая усмешка быстро пришла на помощь.  
\- Да, я на многих людей произвожу такое впечатление.  
\- Извините. - Грэм смущённо взъерошил волосы на затылке. - Привычка следователя. Просто задаёшь людям неудобные вопросы и ждёшь, что они ответят, потому что они должны тебе отвечать.  
\- Прекрасно вас понимаю. Скажем так, мы с Уиллом оставили эпизодическое происшествие эпизодическим происшествием. Он мой друг в самом прямом смысле слова.  
  
На этот раз он удержался от вопросов.  
"Эпизодические происшествия", особенно под влиянием чего-нибудь крепкого, не обсуждаются - неписаный мужской закон.  
\- Если бы он действительно был таким ловким манипулятором, как думают, он легко нашёл бы способ превратить меня в своё алиби, я был уязвим. Но он этого не сделал.  
\- Извините ради бога. - Слова об уязвимости странно кольнули Грэма. Он мог представить Лектера любым, только не уязвимым. Кем должен быть человек, способный пробраться под эту броню вежливости и хладнокровия? - Я не хотел бередить раны, и... это всё глупо, я понимаю. Чесапикский потрошитель никак не связан с Художником. Я просто отнимаю ваше время фантазиями, задаю неудобные вопросы. Даже странно, что вы меня до сих пор не выгнали.  
\- Я уважаю вас, Билл. Кровавый Август не то бремя, которое может вынести вздорный или глупый человек. Я знаю, что вы правильно истолкуете мои слова, и не могу оставлять без внимания вашу интуицию. Не сворачивайте с выбранного пути так поспешно, хоть он и кажется тупиковым.  
Грэм стиснул зубы и невольно потёр шрам через футболку. Кожа зудела так, будто всё ещё заживала. Будто всё произошло совсем недавно.  
\- Я не какой-нибудь герой, доктор Лектер. И я жалею о том, что сделал. Что вообще взялся за то дело.  
\- Вы похожи на Уилла не только именем, вам обоим не было равных в поимке преступников и вас обоих это тяготит. Разница только в способах саморазрушения.  
\- И как разрушал себя Уилл?  
\- Делал то, что считал правильным.  
  
  
***  
  
Чилтон разрешил ему свидание с Потрошителем только расспросив основательно в своём кабинете про Кровавый Август. Во всех подробностях. Грэм всё больше начинал чувствовать себя звездой, в самом плохом смысле: человеком, который интересует всех только как объект. Ему не хотелось, чтоб Потрошитель испытывал то же самое, он хотел доверия, поэтому и настаивал на встрече в экранированной комнате.  
С собой Грэм принёс фотографии. Больше, чем хотелось бы - к Себастьянам прибавился ещё один, вальяжно лежащий на алом плаще запрокинув голову. Одна стрела внизу живота, одна в бедре. Картина Сарачени. Закреплён клеем.  
И снова - никаких зацепок.  
Грэм решил идти по пути Беверли. Когда-то он дал Салазару убить себя, чтоб поймать его - грех не повторить удавшийся фокус.  
  
  
Он был красив. Грэм привык либо к маньякам с увечьями, зацикленным на своих недостатках, либо к ничем не примечательным, растворяющимся в любой толпе. Но Чесапикский потрошитель был больше похож на одну из тех картин, которыми была увешана вся стена в грэмовой квартире. Те же густые кудри и печальный взгляд, та же чистая линия челюсти, мягкий рот, который даже тёмная щетина не смогла сделать более мужественным.  
Грэм целиком отражался в его глазах. Со своим неистребимым загаром, мятой рубашкой, выгоревшими волосами, всегда готовыми к лёгкой улыбке губами. Если заглянуть достаточно глубоко, можно было увидеть, что и Потрошитель отражается в нём, отражая, в свою очередь... и так до бесконечности.  
Когда он приподнимал тонкие кисти, охваченные наручниками, цепь отвратительно скрежетала о кольцо.  
"Удивительное дело, какая полная бывает иллюзия того, что красота есть добро". Кто это сказал? Не важно.  
\- Можешь звать меня Билл, - сказал Грэм после того как представился официально.  
\- Хорошо. Билл. - Потрошитель был насторожен и немного утомлён. "Оставьте меня в покое", - говорил его измученный взгляд, но Грэм не купился. - Я когда-то читал о тебе лекцию своим студентам. Ты мифический персонаж и я должен поверить, что такому гению нужна моя помощь?  
Он нервно усмехнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
\- Я верю, что Художник как-то связан с Потрошителем. - Грэм решил быть честным. Вильни он в сторону и этот человек не станет с ним говорить.  
\- Считается, что я Потрошитель. И я точно ни с кем не связан.  
\- Ты всем говоришь, что невиновен.  
\- Только тем, кто слушает.  
\- Я слушаю. - Грэм подался вперёд, опершись локтями о стол. От Потрошителя пахло приятно, хоть и каким-то дешёвеньким мылом.  
\- Ты принёс фотографии? Покажи мне.  
Снимки легли на стол. Картины рядом с трупами, трупы рядом с живыми мальчиками, как пасьянс. Уилл касался их кончиками пальцев в определённом, только ему понятном порядке, будто колдовал.  
\- Стрела, - наконец, произнёс он, поднимая глаза. - Ни на одной из исходных картин у Себастьяна нет стрелы в бедре. У жертв - есть. Всегда с одной и той же стороны.  
Грэм кивнул. Он заметил ещё раньше, но значение этого жеста оставалось загадкой. Это не помогало почувствовать преступника, увидеть его.  
\- Это какой-то ребус, - сказал он. - Зашифрованное послание, которое будет понятно только адресату.  
\- И ты решил, что я адресат? - снова ухмылка, быстрый взгляд снизу вверх. - Почему?  
\- Тебе не первый раз получаешь любовные послания, - парировал Грэм. - И Чесапикский Потрошитель как... Дьютерономи для маньяков. Как король. Они хотят, чтоб он их заметил.  
\- Дьютерономи? - Уилл смешно сдвинул брови. - Это что, что-то из мюзиклов?  
\- "Кошки", не важно, - отмахнулся Грэм. Он хотел прибавить: "а ещё, ты такой же красивый, как эти парни на картинах", но вовремя спохватился. Эта дурацкая идея пришла к нему только сейчас.  
\- Я скажу тебе, где искать, - внезапно, что-то в лице Потрошителя изменилось. Обаяние невинности куда-то улетучилось в мгновение ока, сменилось странным, злым удовлетворением.- Почитай дела, которые мне приписывают.  
Он плавно подался вперёд и взял руку Грэма в свою, нежно, ласково. Цепь предупреждающе заскрежетала.  
\- Ищи стрелу и найдёшь их обоих.  
\- Я хочу встретиться с тобой ещё раз. - Их никто не подслушивал, но Грэм почему-то перешёл на шёпот, наклонился к нему так, что чуть не стукнулся лбом о лоб.  
Потрошитель тихо засмеялся.  
\- Ты как мой пёс Уинстон. Не приходи слишком часто. Люди подумают, что у нас роман.  
\- Тебе дают время на интернет? Я дам тебе знать, если что-то найду. Ты поймёшь.  
\- Не "что-то". - Потрошитель отстранился и с трудом высвободил руку. - Стрелу.  
  
***  
Он даже во сне продолжал этот разговор с Потрошителем. С другим Грэмом.  
Цепь скрежещет, длинные, осторожные пальцы касаются разложенных на столе фотографий. Глаза обещают что-то. Странное обещание, обычно, так флиртуют женщины: смотрят призывно, подают сигналы сразу в подсознание.  
Говорят, секс и смерть - орёл и решка одной монеты. В руках Потрошителя смерть, в глазах - секс. Первого в жизни Грэма полным-полно, второго пока не предвидится вообще.  
Он пошёл на поводу, согласился искать стрелу и копать под Лектера, потому что мужчины всегда соглашаются, когда на них так смотрят. Это инерция, рефлекс.  
Если б Молли не ушла, он плюнул бы на всё это, просто не обратил внимания. Да, в студенческие годы его изрядно помотало в поисках себя, и он думал, что всё нашёл, раз женился, но достаточно было маленького толчка, чтоб пропасть.  
От Потрошителя... нет, от Уилла пахнет дешёвым мылом, какими-то полевыми цветами. Когда он не следит за лицом, то выглядит грустным и растерянным.  
У него совсем беззащитная шея - голая кожа между воротничком комбинезона и тёмными, мягкими завитками кудрей, - в одной футболке, наверное, ещё беззащитнее.  
Чёлка пахнет шампунем, который продают в моллах по три пятьдесят за галлон.  
Он совсем не похож на... да как же его... на того мальчика-с-фаготом, от которого Грэм млел в очередной своей школе, а теперь благополучно забыл даже имя. Совсем не похож, но кажется, что наоборот, потому что похоже чувство. Наполненность кем-то. Наполненность мыслями и памятью о ком-то.  
В сознании открывается маленькая дверь, которую можно захлопнуть за собой и побыть в тишине, в любимых запахах, звуках, привычках и воспоминаниях. Маленькая, светлая комнатка.  
Раз за разом время безжалостно выносило из этой комнатки всю обстановку, оставляя лишь пустоту и голые стены. В последнее время, Грэм входил туда, как в склеп Молли. Но из склепа повеяло теплом.  
 _"- Ты всем говоришь, что невиновен.  
\- Только тем, кто слушает"._  
Уилл не Чесапикский Потрошитель. Нет... не до конца.  
  
Грэм хорошо помнил, почему они так долго не могли найти Кровавый Август. Они искали одного человека, но их оказалось двое. Двое связанных вместе, спутанных в клубке скользких, окровавленных кишок.  
Доктор Рикардо Салазар и медсестра Лоис Аркотт.  
Лоис почти выпотрошила его, оставив шрам на всю жизнь. Грэм всегда успокаивал себя мыслью, что её нельзя было спасти. Что пристрелить оказалось милосерднее всего.  
Но Уилл не потерян, в нём ещё есть человеческое, он пытается побороть свою тёмную половину, он ещё надеется.  
И если ещё не убивал - убьёт.  
"Ищи стрелу", - так он сказал. И взял Грэма за руку, потому что понял, на что давить.  
Лектер, Чилтон, санитар в клинике, - он на всех них так смотрел? Он всем обещал то же самое?  
В его подозрениях против Лектера, демонстративной упёртости, было что-то нарочитое, одержимость, будто он жил и дышал только этим именем и местью. "Эпизодическое происшествие" могло быть не таким уж эпизодическим.  
"Ищи стрелу..."  
Но где искать? Потрошитель не пронзал жертв стрелами, тогда на что намекал Уилл?  
И надо ли вообще забираться в эти дебри только потому что он манит?  
Манит даже во сне.  
Он стоит на опушке густого, тёмного леса и обнимает чёрного оленя, линяющего перьями, нежно гладит и целует оленью морду, - так ласкают лошадей и собак.  
"Найди стрелу и найдёшь нас обоих".  
И он искал. К Себастьянам на стене прибавились жертвы Потрошителя, всё это мельтешило перед глазами, будто хэллоуинская вечеринка.  
Грэм потерял счёт бессонным ночам. Закрывая глаза, он каждый раз видел Уилла. Не Потрошителя, - настоящего. И снова принимался работать.  
Джек уже пообещал отстранить его от дела, если ещё раз заснёт в прозекторской и стукнется лбом о труп. Тут Кроуфорд был прав, - по-дурацки получилось.  
"Не знаю, что ты там делаешь после работы, Грэхэм", - сказал он, - "но завязывай с этим".  
Пошёл слух, что Билли Грэхэм принимает наркотики и прикладывается к бутылке даже на работе. В каком-то смысле так и было.  
Работать день и ночь.  
Не доверять никому.  
Беверли доверилась Уиллу и где она сейчас? Две головы дракона, Чесапикского Потрошителя, разорвали её пополам.  
Не доверять Уиллу, как бы ни хотелось с ним встретиться. Грэму очень хотелось, и, когда Художник оставил очередной шедевр, он не выдержал и пошёл к Джеку с предложением, которое того не обрадовало.  
  
***  
  
 _"Голова святого разделена пополам.  
Прозрачную студенистую массу одной половины  
опоясывает тонкий никелированный обод.  
Другая половина лица  
кого-то мне сильно напоминает.  
От ободка отходит подпорка —  
белоснежная лесенка,  
заменившая позвоночник.  
На каждой стреле  
обозначена температура и, кроме того,  
гравирована мелкими буквами надпись  
«Любезное приглашение к тромбу».  
Чертя мучительно сладостные кривые,  
из розового коралла тела кое-где  
выбухают вены —  
яростно-синие,  
как штормящее море у Патинира.  
  
Плечи святого,  
подобно чувствительной фотопластинке,  
порыв за порывом  
запечатлели бриз."_  
  
Буква к букве. Слово в слово. Грэм выучил всё эссе наизусть, поэтому, увидев труп, не удивился. Его неприятно поразило, что единственная уцелевшая половина лица напоминает Уилла.  
"Кого-то мне сильно напоминает", ну да.  
Совпадение? Или Художник знал?  
Грэм выскребал кровь и грязь из-под ногтей трупа и прислушивался к шуму машин на дороге. Сегодня он побрился как следует, выгладил рубашку и брюки, которых всё равно почти не было видно из-под халата. Даже брызнул на шею полувыдохшимся одеколоном.  
Он сам предложил, чтоб привезли Грэма, и выкинул перед Кроуфордом свой слабый козырь: Художник ищет внимания Потрошителя. Сходство с Уиллом сложно было не заметить.  
И Потрошитель пришёл.  
Вернее, его привели, потому что трава на заболоченном лугу была слишком скользкая, чтоб проехать.  
\- Я буду говорить только с Грэхэмом, - заявил он, искоса глядя на Джека. Это был плевок в лицо, но Кроуфорд молча утёрся и прогнал всех к машинам, сунув Грэму за пояс пистолет.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, - голос у него был, мягко говоря, безрадостный. - Опыт у тебя есть.  
Уилл криво улыбнулся, провожая его взглядом.  
\- Это была твоя идея, а не его, Билл. Я так и знал.  
\- Потому что Художник фантазирует о тебе.  
Раздевание никогда не было для Грэма ритуалом. Он не любил возни с крючками и застёжками и не умел искусственно продлевать момент, но раздевать человека, к которому не имеешь права прикоснуться, - совсем другое. Каждый ремешок имеет значение.  
Уилл повёл плечами и склонил голову, чтоб удобнее было снять маску.  
\- Ты чувствуешь? - тихо, глухо спросил он.  
О, да. Грэм чувствовал. Сексуальное напряжение вибрировало вокруг ещё до того, как пришёл Потрошитель.  
Искусство заставляет переживать, а работа Художника была именно искусством, пусть и ужасным. Воплощением идеала.  
\- У меня стоит на тебя, - уточнил Грэм. - Не на место преступления.  
Уилл фыркнул, озорно, как мальчишка, но болезненно.  
\- Я - часть этого места. Часть замысла.  
На его маске, изнутри, осталась влага от дыхания и слюна. Грэм с огромным трудом поборол желание слизнуть её украдкой.  
\- Ювелирная работа. - Движения Уилла стали чужими, плавными, будто он, выбираясь из смирительной рубашки, становился другим человеком, рождался заново. - Хирург... с целым набором инструментов. Эта работа на голову выше предыдущих, но не произведение искусства, а просто этюд. Набросок. Обещание того, что он сделает.  
Руки Грэма скользнули по его плечам, легли на шею.  
\- Я убиваю их так, чтобы не мучились, - продолжил он за Уиллом. - В конце концов, они не виноваты. И я не виноват. Виноват только тот человек, ради которого всё это сделано.  
Душить руками приятнее, чувствуешь, как жизнь уходит...  
Уилл прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Нет, они виноваты. Поэтому, я казню их, наказываю их, пока они живы. Чтобы они могли осознать свою вину. А человек, ради которого я это делаю, должен понять, что я имею в виду его.  
\- Он хочет тебя наказать?  
Грэм не убирал рук. Его сознание вдруг освободилось, исчезли препятствия и белые пятна. Он просто что-то проглядел в деле Потрошителя. Его Святой Себастьян - не художественный образ, а учебное пособие - Раненый Человек.  
Секс и смерть - орёл и решка одной монеты.  
\- Он хочет наказать Ганнибала Лектера, убив меня.  
Уилл выговаривал имя быстро, на выдохе, будто проклятие. Он повернулся.  
\- Доказательства.  
\- Я уже говорил. Найди стрелу раньше, чем меня выпустят из клиники.  
Он был так близко, что Грэму неудержимо захотелось его поцеловать. Художник целовал своих жертв, оставляя образцы ДНК. Возможно, - с любовью.  
\- Почему ты так уверен, что тебя выпустят?  
\- Потому что Потрошитель скучает по мне.  
Грэм закрыл глаза. В темноте качнулся серебристый маятник.  
  
 _Трава была высокая, по плечи, ярко-зелёная, жадно пьющая воду и свет. Они целовались в этих зарослях, как деревенские школьники, а рядом, в двух шагах, за жёлтой полицейской лентой, стоял привязанный к дереву труп.  
Обманная попытка вытащить у Грэма из-за пояса пистолет, специально, чтоб был повод опрокинуть на землю и выкрутить руки. Обманная, - потому что слишком медленная, они оба это знали.  
А вот теперь быстрее, быстрее, пока никто не пришёл. Совсем рядом переговариваются люди и шипят рации, нервы на пределе.  
Уилл поворачивается к нему лицом, так удобнее стащить комбинезон пониже, бурая глина с его кроссовок осыпается комками на лопатки Грэма, пачкая лабораторный халат. Он не смотрит в глаза; поворачивает голову, открывая шею для поцелуев, а сам рассеянно теребит и гладит кончиками пальцев жёлтый одуванчик, пробившийся из травы.  
В нём так чертовски хорошо... но это имеет с физиологией мало общего. Они проникают друг в друга, "читают" друг друга и это какая-то магия. Грэм ловит отголоски его мыслей, - их выдаёт едва заметная дрожь, будто от холода и то, как белые, ровные зубы терзают, иногда, нижнюю губу.  
Он уже видел их, он любит их, эти маленькие реакции. И знает, кто видел и любил их до него, чью роль он сейчас исполняет.  
Чесапикский Потрошитель.  
Крепко стискивая зубы на плече Уилла, давящегося болезненным всхлипом, он находит это чувство, - то, чего ему не хватало, чтобы понять Художника.  
Ревность._  
  
\- Билл?  
Грэм открыл глаза.  
\- Он ревнует. Художник.  
Уилл приподнял бровь. Кажется, он был раздражён, что идея пришла в голову не ему. Синдром вечного отличника.  
\- Потрошителя?  
\- Нет, - Грэм подошёл к трупу, рассматривая его вблизи и пытаясь успокоиться. Сосредоточиться на отвратительном вязком студне, в который превратилась половина головы "Себастьяна". - Он наказывает за любовь к Потрошителю.  
"Люта, как преисподняя, ревность; стрелы ее — стрелы огненные".  
Снова стрелы.  
\- Он знает Лектера. - В голосе Уилла снова проявилось злорадство, оно разъедало его, как кислота. - Но не настолько хорошо, как думает.  
\- А тебя? - Грэм поднял маску, стряхнул прилипшие травинки и одинокого муравья. Не глядя. Всё его внимание было приковано к Потрошителю, стоявшему напротив.  
\- Меня он не знает совсем.  
  
***  
  
\- Прекрати. Копать. Под Лектера.  
Грэм знал, что Джек это скажет, догадаться было не сложно. Стоило ему начать проверку связей доктора, как кто-то сразу же стукнул Кроуфорду. Кого тут винить? Грэм с самого начала понимал, что если хочешь остаться в команде, нельзя играть против неё. Но сдаться – значило потерять Уилла.  
\- Это вторжение в частную жизнь, без ордера и без повода. Он вообще никак не связан с этим делом.  
\- Но Потрошитель связан.  
Грэм встал с кресла. Кроуфорд сидел в своём кабинете, за своим столом, а у него не было никакой поддержки, кроме собственной упёртости. Как всегда.  
\- А Уилл считает, что Потрошитель – Лектер. Я в курсе, ВСЕ в курсе, Грэхэм. Мне жаль Беверли, но ты понимаешь, почему она погибла?  
\- Потому что нашла что-то.  
\- Потому что превысила свои должностные инструкции и делала то, чего ей делать было не положено. Ты замечательный специалист, не упускаешь ни одной мелочи, держишь в голове кучу данных, даже Зеллер и Прайс признают, что ты отлично справляешься, когда не бьёшься башкой о трупы. Так занимайся своим делом, чтобы я был спокоен и не нянчился с тобой!  
Джек вдруг напомнил Грэму отца. Ему стало ещё противнее от стыда, от чувства вины. Да, Кроуфорд был тысячу раз прав, но это была другая правота. Не «аша», справедливость, о которой когда-то рассказал Грэму-студенту обдолбанный хиппи в Вайоминге.  
 _«Истина, правда и добро, понимаешь, о чём я, братан? Аша!»_  
Если сказать сейчас, что ему не жалко себя и своей жизни, чтобы поймать убийцу, Джек отправит его обратно в психушку. Туда, где он долгие месяцы выбирался из депрессии после Кровавого Августа. Он мог бы умереть, но выжил, и не для того, чтобы отсиживаться в четырёх стенах, пока Художник и Потрошитель обмениваются комплиментами.  
\- Я знаю, - он успокаивающе поднял руки. – Я посоветовал проверить скорые и патрульные машины, но это ничего не дало. Может быть, в этом я ошибся, но теперь не ошибаюсь.  
\- Да, да. Потому что Уилл тобой манипулирует.  
«Вопрос веры», - сказал Лектер. Наступает момент, когда нужно выбирать, и Грэм уже сделал свой выбор.  
\- Я не говорю, что Уилл невиновен, - он набрал побольше воздуха, но слова всё равно получались тихие. – Я думаю, что они с Лектером сообщники.  
Джек помолчал, глядя на него внимательно, будто пытаясь понять, идиот он, спился или шутит. Грэм не дал ему времени решить.  
\- Я уже с этим сталкивался. Мы не могли поймать Кровавый Август, у Салазара было идеальное алиби, но на алиби Лоис Аркотт никто не посмотрел, потому что она выставила себя кругом жертвой, вешала вину на своего мужа…  
\- Так, всё. – Джек поднялся, хлопнул по папкам на столе. – Ты подгоняешь одно дело под другое и не можешь отвязаться от этого Августа, я прекрасно понимаю, почему. Но если я ещё хоть раз услышу про то, что ты строишь из себя следователя – вылетишь к чёртовой матери. Для твоего же блага.  
Он сказал то, в чём Грэм боялся себе признаться. Что Салазар отшиб у него нюх. Что он больше не профайлер, не эмпат, а бесполезный алкоголик, который живёт прошлым и пытается неосознанно повторить травмировавший опыт.  
  
Выйдя из Бюро, он впервые подумал, что зря не употребляет наркотики. Убить мозг и чувство стыда психотропными веществами быстрее и проще, чем алкоголем. Может, появились бы новые идеи. Расширились горизонты.  
Ему хотелось позвонить Уиллу, сказать ему что-нибудь приятное, чтоб хоть кому-то в этом мире было не так погано, но Чилтон прослушивал линию, а Уилл не понял бы - слишком занят собой и Лектером.  
Напиваться в баре тоже не хотелось, - глупо и бесполезно, поэтому, Грэм просто сел за руль и поехал вперёд. Просто вперёд.  
Уже на выезде из Квантико он понял, куда его несёт, - в Балтимор, к месту первого преступления.  
Он тогда ещё не чувствовал Художника так, как сейчас, и ему просто понравилась тишина и скамейка под деревом. Место, где никогда никого не бывает.  
Там можно признаться себе и в другом страхе: что чувства к Уиллу – просто нездоровый интерес Художника, который пристал, как грязь.  
Что Билли Грэхэм вместе со своим именем потерял и свою личность.  
  
Начинал накрапывать дождь, залив укрылся туманом, но рыжий пёс даже не попытался спрятаться. Поднял голову, посмотрел на Грэма, вздохнул по-человечески, и снова улёгся, подогнув лапу. Его шерсть потеряла блеск, запуталась, в ней висели репьи и какой-то мусор, в завернувшемся розовом ухе темнели точечки клещей.  
Он тосковал, просто и честно, не придумывая себе оправданий, не таскаясь на тренинги, не надеясь на антидепрессанты. Странно, но людей раздражает человеческая депрессия, а собачья - наоборот умиляет. Разве все эти Хатико и Бобби, которых считают символом верности, на самом деле, не символ всех тех бедняг, которых сломало их же прошлое?  
\- Я такой же, как ты, - сообщил псу Грэм. – Глупый, одинокий, и понятия не имею, куда идти.  
Пёс ткнулся мокрым носом ему в руку, потом в бедро, - в кармане лежал недоеденный сендвич с индейкой.  
\- Моя бабка говорила, что если можешь есть, то значит сможешь жить, - Грэм улыбнулся и вытряхнул ему всё до последней крошки. - Тебя же Лео зовут? Значит, будешь Лео. Прокатимся?  
Он даже не задумался, можно ли в его квартире держать животных. Когда заботишься о ком-то, жизнь приобретает смысл, и не важно, какого об этом мнения твой домовладелец.  
  
В ближайшем зоомагазине он купил Лео поводок, миску и резиновую кость, а потом долго отмывал и стриг его, обшерстив всю ванну золотистым волосом.  
У Уилла было много собак, - так говорили. Пёс Уинстон. Они могли бы говорить о собаках, а не об убийствах, гулять вместе, когда его выпустят. Он говорил бы что-нибудь смешное, а Уилл улыбался. Так, как улыбается он, а не Потрошитель.  
И, может, они устроили бы пикник. Или поехали на Ниагару. Сходили на хоккей или бои грузовиков или что там ещё делают нормальные люди.  
Но начали бы с собак. И с пива. И с секса.  
\- Надо что-то делать с твоими ушами, друг, - сказал Грэм растянувшемуся на ковре Лео. Пёс сладко зевнул. – И наставить тебе уколов, а то чёрт знает, где ты там шатался.  
При мысли о сексе ему стало веселее; хороший знак, потому что Художника это не веселило совсем. Секс был для него источником комплексов, а для Грэма, всегда удовольствием. Даже если в ближайшем будущем ему ничего не светило.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он стал просматривать список ближайших ветлечебниц, как на подбор со странными названиями вроде «Четыре весёлые лапки», но в своём районе нашёл только ветеринарную неотложку.  
Бело-голубой баннер с несущейся по вызову машиной скорой помощи.  
  
Машиной, которую так легко перепутать с неотложкой для людей.  
Машиной, которая не стоит на таком строгом учёте, как обычная скорая.  
Безопасной на вид машиной. Достаточно большой, чтобы перевезти тело.  
  
Грэм схватил телефон.  
\- Джек. – Его голос охрип от волнения. – Ещё одна просьба. Всего одна, последняя. Проверьте ветеринарную неотложку.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз Холт, водитель, чинил машину сам, отгонял её в какую-то свою мастерскую за городом, а возвращал как новенькую. Автопарк, если можно так назвать два потрёпанных форда, постоянно требовал внимания, они бы разорились на механике, если б не Чарли. За последний месяц было уже поломки четыре, хорошо, что он быстро всё поправил.  
Высокий, крепкий, хмурый Чарли Холт с ужасным заиканием и бегающими глазами. Любитель охоты. Разрешённой, конечно. С луком, а не с ружьями.  
«Они мне нравились», - говорил он на допросе. У него получалось: «н-н-н-н-н-н-нравил-лись». – «Н-н-н-н-но их м-м-м-ожно было сделать ещ… ещ… лучше».  
Ничего про Потрошителя.  
Кроуфорд поблагодарил Грэма. Сдержанно, но с душой.  
В Балтиморской клинике для душевнобольных Уилл заказал санитару убийство Ганнибала Лектера.  
«Он использовал меня», - думал Грэм, снимая со стены свою картинную галерею. – «А когда ничего не добился, нашёл кого посговорчивей».  
Ему было противно, что он не ошибся. Уилл оказался способен на убийство, он хотел убивать, и Потрошитель, кто бы он ни был, радовался сейчас. Возможно, - потирая швы на запястьях.  
Дело закрыли. Стрела так и не нашлась. Может, её и не было вовсе, может, она существовала только в воспалённом воображении, но Грэм не мог успокоиться и всё равно искал.  
И нашёл.  
Чарльз Холт проходил как подозреваемый по первому делу Потрошителя. Старый друг жертвы, они вместе охотились иногда; угодливая тень, вечно трезвый водитель, безотказный, готовый на всё.  
Он привёз друга в больницу, когда тот, по неосторожности, получил стрелу в бедро.  
От стрелы так и остался маленький шрам. Иронично, среди зияющих ран.  
Имя хирурга, дежурившего в тот вечер, не сохранилось, - в регистратуре, недавно, случился пожар, все неоцифрованные данные пропали, а разве кто-то помнит такие мелочи?  
Грэм сам мог подставить имя. Но ему хотелось, чтоб Чарльз Холт сам произнёс его, заикаясь на каждом слоге.  
  
\- Л… л…лектер.  
\- Что он сделал? – Грэм придвинул стул поближе к клетке, подался вперёд. Холт был похож на взъерошенного, больного скворца, косящего через решётку круглым глазом.  
\- В…вытащил с…с…с…  
Он не перебивал. Заики ненавидят, когда их перебивают.  
-…стрелу. У Джастина.  
\- И всё?  
Молчание.  
\- Ты хотел отомстить ему, Чарльз, потому что он сделал что-то. – Грэм пришпилил его взглядом и не отпускал. – Он что-то сделал с Джастином. А Джастин предал тебя. Я видел фото, он был очень красивый, и всем нравился, да? Красивый всегда, даже когда ему больно.  
У Чарльза Холта дрожали губы, всё лицо дёргалось, готовое разорваться, как резиновая маска. Будто что-то прорывалось наружу.  
\- Тебе было обидно. Очень. Тебе до сих пор обидно и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, потому что некому об этом рассказать. – Грэм недобро улыбнулся. – Ты и не смог бы рассказать. У тебя нет своего голоса.  
\- С… с… с…  
\- Что?  
\- Смотрел! Он смотрел на него! – Он больше не заикался, как не заикался, заманивая мальчиков в фургон. – Он никогда так на меня не смотрел! Он флиртовал со всеми подряд! А этот доктор… он улыбался и был такой милый, твою мать, и они пялились, пялились друг на друга, он вынимал стрелу, а потом гладил его колено, я видел, я всё видел…почему?! Почему одним всё, а другим ничего?! Они потом встречались, я знаю! Они встречались и трахались, наверняка!  
\- Откуда? – Грэм в волнении привстал. – Откуда ты знаешь? Ты их видел?  
\- Видел. Машину. Я з…запомнил машину. З..запомнил с больничной с…стоянки. Хотел проколоть колёса, н… н… но охрана…  
\- Чарльз. Сосредоточься. Ты видел машину, где?  
\- На ш… шоссе. На нашем ш…шоссе. Но я знаю, куда он ехал!  
Грэм разочарованно опустился обратно на стул. Конечно, всё не могло быть так просто.  
\- П…потом я следил за ним. П..после Джастина. Это он убил Джастина, я знаю, я убил бы его так же, но красивее. И я решил отомстить, убить Уилла Грэма. Они б…были вместе, к… к… красивые люди всегда вместе. Но я б…б… боялся полиции. А потом…  
Холт улыбнулся. Медленно, лениво, прищурил глаза, как сытая кошка.  
\- Потом стало не страшно. После первого стало не страшно. Они сами шли. Надо было только повод придумать. Они в…все идут, ес…если их поманить. И Джастин п…пошёл. Он его п…п…поманил. Такая к…к….к… красивая машина. Такой красивый д…доктор. К…красивые всегда вместе. К…красивые всегда тянутся друг к другу. И так х…хорошо с…страдают. Все любят смотреть, как страдают красивые.  
\- Да, - согласился Грэм. – Все любят.  
Он подумал, что Холт не так уж не прав. Начиная с греческих трагедий, искусство – страдание красивых. И пусть потом ждёт счастливый конец, он уже никого не интересует, главная тема – преодоление боли.  
  
Вечером, он отправил письмо с наскоро созданного почтового ящика. Такое, чтоб оно гарантированно улетело в спам.  
  
 _Дорогой Уинстон!  
  
Ты был прав - Аннабэл та ещё штучка, теперь я понимаю. Но ты всё равно зря знакомишь нынешних с бывшими. Тебе самому от этого никакого удовольствия, я-то знаю.  
  
P.S. Наконец-то увидел, что рисовать «стрелки» снова в моде. Думал про Аннабэл.  
  
Люблю и целую, твой Florida_RuleZ_  
  
  
Ответ пришёл не сразу, в день, когда Уилла выпустили. Письмо было короткое, всего четыре слова:  
  
 _Пиво. Гондоны. Горький шоколад._  
  
Грэм воспринял это как приглашение.  
  
***  
Уилл открыл дверь так же, как провёл остаток дня: в трусах, футболке и очках. В клинике он отвык от приватности и, наоборот, привык к тому, что кто угодно может увидеть его в любом состоянии. Любым.  
Парадокс, но, кажется, Билли он так и нравился, - любым. Это было странно, непривычно и не нужно. Уилл сто раз пожалел о том, что пригласил его. Зачем усложнять? Он всё равно собирался...  
Билли притащил шесть банок пива в плёнке и меланхоличную рыжую собаку на поводке. Его светлые волосы лохматились от ветра, его смешливые голубые глаза улыбались.  
\- Я забыл про шоколад, - сказал он. Такой простой, в джинсах, ветровке и синей рубашке навыпуск.  
\- Тогда, наверное, не стоит тебя впускать.  
\- Чарльз Холт умер. Подавился собственным языком.  
\- Ожидаемо.  
\- А это – Лео, я хотел вас познакомить. Кстати, не знал, что ты носишь очки.  
\- Не люблю смотреть людям в глаза.  
Билли переложил поводок из одной руки в другую и подошёл совсем близко, вплотную. И потянул дужку на себя.  
\- Люди не смотрят друг другу в глаза, когда целуются.  
  
***  
Собаки носились вокруг дома, лаяли и валяли друг друга по земле, а Уилл дремал, положив голову на локоть Билли, и сонно думал, не включить ли свет. Если он это сделает, дом станет живым, обитаемым, и надо будет что-то делать. Пойти в душ, заказать пиццу или начать говорить о всякой ерунде. В темноте уютнее. Она растворяет обнажённые тела, остаётся только голос.  
Но в темноте он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они не одни.  
Это началось, когда Билли стаскивал с него футболку не дойдя до кровати пары шагов, проигнорировав вежливое предложение налить чего-нибудь выпить. Билли, просто Билли, но Уилл ощутил, как другой мужчина гладит его голые лопатки.  
Одно из стёршихся воспоминаний ожило, наложилось на реальность и всё случилось одновременно.  
  
***  
  
 _Уилл раньше никогда не пробовал такого, разве что совсем в детстве, в бойскаутском лагере. Из любопытства, ничего толком не осознавая кроме того, что есть какие-то взрослые запреты и никому нельзя говорить. Поэтому, он не может расслабиться, всё ему кажется не так, он ёжится, поджимается и думает, что все эти поцелуи и прикосновения – плохая, глупая идея._  
Билли очень старается быть терпеливым, но чувствуется, что он думал об этом всю дорогу, все долгие километры пустого шоссе. Это нетерпение легко передаётся, оно как зуд, и они, сначала, немного суетятся и не сразу понимают, кто чего хочет, а потом Билли не может открыть дурацкую упаковку с презервативом («Кто это вообще упаковывал? Впервые такую вижу!»), и приходится искать ножницы, и всё это так смешно, зато потом…  
 _Он понемногу понимает, что ничего странного не происходит. Что ощущать другого мужчину, целоваться с ним, необычно и приятно, надо только довериться. Он столько раз доверялся Ганнибалу, и этот – ничем не отличается.  
Ганнибал всегда знает, что делает.  
Он говорит: «Некоторые считают, что мужское тело менее чувствительно и на нём меньше эрогенных зон. Поставим эксперимент, Уилл?»  
Эти «некоторые» ошибаются. О, как они ошибаются! Ох, как они ошибаются!  
Уиллу кажется, что он теперь никогда не сможет ни к кому прикоснуться даже случайно. Как продержаться и не кончить, позорно, в штаны?_  
Он валит Билли на спину и садится на него верхом, дурачится, изображая ковбоя на родео. «Сколько минут мне надо продержаться?»  
Но Билли не лежится спокойно, он садится, опираясь на стену, потому что не может не гладить, не целовать, и, хотя Уилл задаёт ритм, это Билли контролирует его.  
«Ты такой красивый…» - говорит он, глядя снизу вверх. – «Хочется плакать… такой красивый…»  
Он кажется расслабленным, сентиментальным, но всегда подгадывает момент и приподнимает бёдра так, что Уилл коротко ругается, опускаясь навстречу.  
 _Его не опрокинули лицом в подушку, как он боялся. Почему-то, страшнее всего, была беспомощность, ожидание боли, грубости, жестокости. Хотя, откуда грубость и жестокость в Ганнибале? Он всего лишь показывает то, чем гордится. Это как кулинария. Как рисунки. Как игра на клавесине.  
Уилл стоит на четвереньках, прогнув спину, и верит, что делает это, потому что ему же так будет удобнее. Не потому что Ганнибалу нравится видеть его уязвимым и покорным.  
Конечно, это больно, но он умеет даже боль превратить в удовольствие. В острую приправу.  
Совсем немного боли. Если понравится, дозировку можно увеличить, есть ведь столько безопасных способов…_  
Это и правда родео. И он правда долго не продержится, хотя Билли теперь почти не трогает его. Они все в поту и заранее досадно, что всё кончится так быстро, уже вот-вот…  
Но Он здесь.  
Не в облике чёрного вендиго, а в своём человеческом теле, которое Уилл знал наощупь и на вкус лучше, чем помнил об этом.  
Уилл чувствовал их обоих.  
Его руку на своём бедре рядом с рукой Билли. Как саднит и распускается алой розой засос на гружи, с другой стороны от того, что поставил Билли.  
Как его запах смешивается с запахом Билли: секс, пот, одеколон, дезодорант…  
Запрокидывая голову, ощущает затылком его жёсткое плечо и вскрикивает от неожиданности, от боли двойного проникновения.  
Они в нём. Оба.  
Уилл подаётся вперёд, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Билли, дрожит, потерянно ахая при каждом толчке и вся спина у него зудит, бугрится, рога, как шипы, прорываются наружу, и невозможно больше держаться…  
  
***  
\- Я выдуманный персонаж?  
\- Мм... нет.  
\- Я мужчина.  
\- Да.  
\- Я был президентом Америки? Я Джордж Вашингтон? Я Линкольн?  
\- Это не по правилам, один вопрос за раз!  
Билли забавно наморщил лоб и жёлтая бумажка с именем едва не слетела. На ней было написано "Уинстон".  
\- Ты сказал, что мы играем на минет. Слишком высокая ставка, я не могу рисковать. Подожди, подожди! Рузвельт! Точно, Рузвельт. Или... Кеннеди? О, чёрт, я попал.  
Уилл уткнулся в подушку, всхлипывая от смеха. Он очень боялся, что смех, с непривычки, перерастёт в истерику, но пока сдерживался.  
\- Нет, я уверен, что это какой-то политик, я чувствую! - Билл отставил пивную банку и обнял его за вздрагивающие плечи. - Томас Джефферсон. Хватит ржать и лезь под одеяло, ты проиграл.  
\- Обычно спрашивают, человек это или нет.  
\- Киану Ривз? Я не уверен, что он человек.  
Уилл вяло отмахнулся. Истерика, понемногу, отступала всё дальше. Билли тоже затих, крепко обнимая его. Зашуршала смятая бумажка.  
\- Уилл. - Он говорил тихо, серьёзно. - Не делай этого.  
Конечно, они должны были когда-нибудь об этом поговорить. Он так и не убрал со стола пистолет, всё смотрел и смотрел на него целый день и написал Билли, когда понял, что один не выдержит.  
И, конечно, Билли всё понял.  
\- Я не собираюсь себя убивать, если ты об этом. - Получилось обиженно.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
Уилл повернулся к нему, приподнялся на локте.  
\- Но тогда всё закончится. Одна пуля, никто больше не умрёт.  
\- Кроме того Уилла Грэма, которого я... который сейчас со мной. - Билли взял его руку и положил на свой шрам. - Я всё время думал, мог бы я спасти ту женщину, Лоис, или нет? Я ехал к Салазару и придумывал, придумывал, как смягчить её наказание. А она выпотрошила меня, и я больше ничего не мог для неё сделать.  
\- Она не знала, что ты пришёл спасти её.  
\- Нет, но она знала, что я пришёл за человеком, который изнасиловал её, унижал, подставил, убил её ребёнка и перетащил на свою сторону. За человеком, которого она любила, потому что на той стороне любить было больше некого.  
Уилл недовольно нахмурился и попытался высвободить руку, но Билли не дал.  
\- Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. - Его глаза будто светились в полутьме. - Ты думаешь: "мы с ним одинаковые, мне больше некого любить", но это не так. Один человек сказал мне, что есть момент выбора между верой и неверием. И я выбрал. Я верю в то, что ты ещё не Потрошитель.  
Повисло молчание.  
"Ты меня совсем не знаешь", - хотел сказать Уилл, спиной ощущая присутствие третьего в своей постели, а вместо этого просто гладил и гладил шрам. Кожа под пальцами была горячая, тонкая и гладкая: казалось, надави немного и окунёшь руку в лаву. В чистый огонь и свет, живущий внутри Билли.  
\- Ты слишком добрый. Иногда мне кажется, что я сам тебя придумал, - сказал он, и Билли улыбнулся. Удивительно, как ласково он мог улыбаться после всего, как сохранил эту способность, не растерял на бесконечных судебных заседаниях, в клинике, в пустой, одинокой квартире.  
\- Тогда ты очень жестоко со мной поступил.  
Он сказал это без обиды и без боли.  
Мы всегда жестоки с теми, кого любим. В конце концов, так устроен мир.  
  
***  
***  
Засыпая, Грэм думал о холме одинокого дерева. Потом - о Шайлоу. Как поехал туда, однажды, весной, после того как застрелил Салазара и Аркотт.  
Молодая, светлая трава покрывала пологий берег Кровавого пруда, сбегала в чистую воду и дальше, на самое дно.  
Грэм знал, что здесь произошло в апреле тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят второго. Он сел на влажную землю.  
Мимо проехали туристы на машине, и, когда они скрылись, Грэм заметил на дороге какое-то движение. Машина переехала полоза, он извивался, выписывая восьмёрки посреди дорожного асфальта, показывая то чёрную спину, то бледный живот.  
От Шайлоу тянуло холодом, от тёплого весеннего солнца бросало в пот.  
Грэм встал. Его брюки намокли, голова была пуста.  
Змея продолжала извиваться. Он подошёл к ней, взял за гладкий, сухой хвост, и замахнулся, щёлкнул, как щёлкают кнутом. Её мозг со свистом улетел в озеро, поднявшийся из глубины лещ проглотил его.  
  
Теперь, погружаясь всё глубже в сон, Грэм видел, что Шайлоу не таит зла; оно равнодушно. Прекрасное Шайлоу стерпит всё. Его непростительная красота просто показывает безразличие природы, Зелёной Машины. Прелесть Шайлоу высмеивает наши бедствия.  
Собаки, ворча и зевая, устраивались на ночлег. Он не мог перестать думать.  
Зелёная Машина не знает жалости, - мы сами создаём жалость.  
Убийства не существует. Мы создали убийство и оно имеет значение только для нас.  
Грэм знал, что и он, и Уилл, - убийцы. Но, может быть, способны и на милосердие.  
Ему казалось, что убийство они понимали лучше.  
Он думал: что если в человечестве, в цивилизации, похожей на огромный организм, наша сдерживаемая жестокость, инстинктивное знание о тёмных желаниях, - вирус, против которого борется тело?  
Он думал: что если эти древние, жестокие инстинкты – вирус, из которого получится вакцина?  
Да, он был не прав. Шайлоу не одержимо, - люди одержимы.  
Шайлоу всё равно.  
  
---


End file.
